Homeless
|image = |caption = |fullname = |realname = |nicknames = |born = ???, Arcadia Bay, |age = |died = |causeofdeath = |citizenship = American |family = |hair = Brown |eyes = Brown |height = |weight = |occupation = |allies = |affiliations = |firstapp = "Episode 2: Out of Time" |lastapp = |voiceactor = Cissy Jones (unconfirmed) |percapactor = }} The Homeless Woman''Life Is Strange:'' "Episode 2: Out of Time" is a resident of Arcadia Bay. Biography "Out of Time" Shortly after speaking with the Man, Max Caulfield heads down into the alley next to the diner and spots a homeless woman sitting on the ground. Max examines the woman and pities her, hoping there’s a shelter for her to go to. When she greets the homeless woman, the woman appears amused by Max’s presence. She calls Max an example of youth and figures that she is a senior student. Max tells her that she attends Blackwell Academy. The homeless woman calls Max wise and tells her that she knew all about the history of Arcadia Bay and Blackwell Academy. The woman says that she’s been a resident of Arcadia Bay for “a thousand years” and has watched the town go through as many changes as herself. When Max asks about the changes, the woman mentions it takes a “lifetime” to see them, that Arcadia Bay has both a beauty and darkness to it. She explains that “greedy bastards” ruined the town and put people like herself out of work and home. The homeless woman didn’t believe she anywhere else to go outside of Arcadia Bay, where she “hated the sun and loved the mist”. Though she was homeless, she believed Arcadia Bay was still her home. Max directs the conversation toward Joyce Price. The homeless woman states that Joyce has fed more than her own family. She mentions Joyce has a daughter Max’s age that always got into trouble and was married to a “real prick”. When Max mentions his name, the homeless woman angrily recounts a time when he told her to “get a job”; she was unsure what Joyce saw in him, but warned that David had better treat her right. Max asks if the woman ever met Joyce’s daughter. The homeless woman states that she thought Chloe was “cute”, but “pissed off” and was always hanging around a pretty girl named Rachel. She elaborates that Rachel Amber used to hang around the Two Whales Diner, often by herself. She also mentions having occasionally seen Rachel with an older man, who she assumes to be Rachel's father. The homeless woman spoke with Rachel once or twice, primarily about troubles at school and wanting to become a model in California. The homeless woman noted that Rachel always seemed distant, but nice. The woman prayed Rachel was alright, but acknowledged that you couldn’t save everyone. Max shifts the conversation toward the Prescott Family, figuring the woman knew something about them she didn’t. The homeless woman believed the entire Prescott family was “dirty”. They once helped the town out, but considered those days dead. Max explains that she knew someone being bullied by the Prescott family and the homeless woman tells her to be their guardian angel. Nothing got in the way the Prescott family, especially not the law. Gallery "Out of Time" Homeless-01.png Homeless-02.png References Category:Life is Strange Category:Life is Strange Characters